


Scoped

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Community: wednesday100, Creepy, Disabled Character, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e17 Rosetta, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Clark, Dr. Swann isn't always watching the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoped

Clark hears the man's heavy breathing as he looks through the telescope at the distant stars. He can almost _feel_ how much he wants him. After all, he looks at Clark like he's the answer to all his questions, the Holy Grail to his every prayer.

It makes him a little sad, and a little bit creepy. The man is wealthy beyond imagining, but Clark wouldn't trade places for all the money in the world. Such a dismal -bitter-- life, hiding behind science, hating the world.

Extricating himself from Dr Swann's enervating presence, Clark goes home to Lex, and love.  



End file.
